


love, come and save me

by juniees



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adultery, F/M, IshiHime Week, but in a sad tragic way, or how orihime gets her nut baybee!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniees/pseuds/juniees
Summary: It’s her first kiss by a man who is not her husband and it’s wonderful.(ishihime week 2020: grocery list)
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: IshiHime Week 2020





	love, come and save me

.

_ “ do you feel held by him, does he feel like home to you ?” _

ari aster, **midsommer.**

.

.

It doesn’t start like a song, or with quiet seductions. 

There is no crescendo, no slow burn that leads to one spectacular moment with rose pedals and fairy lights and meaningful looks (lacks gentle caresses, lips barely touching, a breath of adoration).

It is nothing that Orihime’s mind of infinite romantic scenarios could conjure up. 

It is no fairytale.

She isn’t surprised, fairytales don’t exist anymore. 

Instead, it begins with the hottest day of the summer and a skinned knee. 

.

Orihime goes through life in a monotoned syrup, with days dragging on with identical slowness. 

She wakes in the morning before her husband, goes to their bathroom and recites an affirmation that she carved into her bones: 

_ This is what I wanted.  _

_ This is what I wanted.  _

_ This is what I wanted.  _

She checks her reflection for a sign that maybe she is happy somewhere deep down and looks away when she doesn’t find it. 

Orihime makes breakfast for her and Kazui and makes something separate for Ichigo because he can’t stomach her recipes. She sits with them as they eat together, wipes her son’s mouth between bites, and serves her husband seconds.

She sends Kazui to school with a kiss on the head and one final swipe of a towel for stray crumbs.

She sends Ichigo to clinic to help the odd patient with a lipless smile and a promise that dinner will be ready when he gets back. 

She cleans and cleans and cleans.

There is no trace of dust, no smudge of dirt, not a hair out of place in the Kurosaki household. 

Her fingers smell like bleach. 

.

It’s the hottest day that Karakura has seen in ages. 

The heat is dry and pressing, makes her bangs curl wetly against her jaw and arms slick as she struggles with a load of groceries. 

Her sandal catches on an uneven stretch of pavement and sends her tumbling down against hard concrete. 

Orihime lifts up, blinking eyes focusing on strawberries that are split bloody against the sidewalk and feels something pull tight within her, feels it break.

Hot tears roll down flushed cheeks as she muffles sobs into the crease of her elbow. and this is can’t be what she wanted, this can’t be something that is worth five lifetimes of ( _it can’t be, it can’t be, it can’t be_ ).

“Kurosaki-san?” 

Orihime looks up and feels her heart break all over again.

.

Ishida-kun’s apartment is almost as clean as her house (almost).

Orihime looks for hints of home in this place and finds none. There are no pictures of family nor friends scattered on the wall, no grocery lists tacked onto the refrigerator, no touch of love to be found here.

It makes her throat thick, makes her want to close her eyes. 

“Here,” Uryuu takes the grocery bags from her hands and places them in his fridge, with his back turned, he asks, “Are you well, Kurosaki-san?”

Orihime looks down at her feet, the bright blotches of red that dropped onto her sandals, “Oh, I’m bleeding”

Uryuu grabs his first aid kit and, “Oh, I forgot about Shun Shun Rikka”

Orihime absentmindedly brings her fingers to her hairpins, “It’s okay, I shouldn’t call them out over something as easy as a skinned knee”

Uryuu nods and ushers Orihime to the couch, he kneels before her and tends to the cut with gentle care.

“Ishida-kun,” She starts, “Have you been doing okay?”

“I’ve been fine, thank you for asking” 

“Do...I mean, how is work?” Orihime asks, “Have you ever treated a patient who is half robot or maybe a someone with three brains?”

Uryuu gives a slight chuckle, a just there smile on the corner of his mouth, “I’m glad to see your imagination hasn’t changed”

Orihime goes quiet for a moment, and, “Do you think I’ve changed Ishida-kun?”

He pauses, fingers faltering against her skin, “Everyone changes.”

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it Ishida-kun?”

“Yes, it has.”

“Do you blame me?”

“Why would you think that? Why would I blame you for anything like that?”

“I-I don’t know” Orihime says, “I thought I knew things, thought I was clever but I don’t think that’s true anymore.”

Uryuu lifts up to sit next to her on the couch, brows drawn tight with concern, “What’s wrong? You were upset when I found you and you’re upset now.”

Orihime looks at him, his pale face soft with worry and he is actually looking at her and seeing her and she needs this...she _needs_ this.

She leans in quick and presses her mouth against his, hands still folded in her lap. 

Uryuu backs away from her kiss, eyes wide and glasses askew on the bridge of his nose, “W-what...

“I’m sorry I just...” Orihime’s fingers curl into her dress, and she’s crying again, “I just...”

Uryuu grabs her chin, gently urging her to look at him, “Tell me, you can tell me.”

“I-I need this” Orihime whispers, “I need you, Ishida-kun please.”

And when she kisses him again, Uryuu doesn’t shy away. He holds her close, angles his head so he can taste her fully. 

Orihime sighs into his mouth, bringing herself close to him as Uryuu places his hands on her waist. 

It’s her first kiss by a man who is not her husband and it’s wonderful. 

It’s teeth clinking together, it’s the urgent swipe of tongues and the way she won’t allow herself to come up for air. 

Ichigo has never kissed her like this, and he never will.

Orihime pulls Uryuu closer, tangles her fingers in his hair and sucks his bottom lip between her teeth and he’s the sweetest thing she’s ever tasted. 

They part with ragged, deep breaths and Orihime stands—stands and slips off her dress and allows it to pool at her feet. 

Uryuu looks at her, lips parted with wonder and she beckons him on the floor with her. 

“You’re beautiful,” He says against her mouth, against her throat, “You’re so beautiful.”

He lays her flat against his floor, kisses her breathless before setting aside his glasses.

Uryuu places a kiss to the delicate bone of her ankle, clever fingers drawing lines of heat up her legs as he draws his mouth to the side of her knee—the inside of her thigh. 

He puts her legs over his shoulders. 

Orihime feels her eyes screw shut, body drawn taunt with anticipation when his cool breath fans against her. 

White knuckles press into her lips when she feels the first gentle swipe of his tongue. 

Ishida-kun is exploratory with his touches, desperate to find the points that make her gasp ( _“O-oh, Ishida-kun...”_ ), that make her heels dig into the sharp lines of his shoulder blades and throw her head back in abandon.

He fastens his lips onto her clit and slides one, two, three fingers into her—she’s so wet (she wants him, _she wants him..._ ).

Orihime toes curl tightly as he angles his fingers just so, as he tastes her with the diligence of a starving man and _oh,_ she’s coming. 

She arches off against the floor as she fills his apartments with her breathless cries, her fingers wind in his hair and she tugs hard. 

Uryuu lifts—placing a kiss there, there, and there and looks up at her and Orihime swears his eyes have never been brighter. A clear night in a dark sky, an open doored galaxy beckoning her. 

He comes close, and she sees Orion before he kisses her with the same sweetness he kissed her below.

She tastes herself on his mouth and decides she likes it.

Orihime pushes him back, settles herself on his lap—against the pressing hardness against his trousers. 

He inhales sharply, “Kurosaki-san-

“Don’t...” Orihime’s eyes slid shut, “Please don’t call me that.”

Uryuu looks at her, looks through her. 

He’s always seen Orihime, understood her in a way that most don’t. She was a girl that was easy to dismiss, to label and tuck away into the corresponding category. 

He’s always known what she’s needed. 

_ (White sands, a crescent moon in a black sky, and “Ishida-kun, would you be able to carry me to the top of the dome with your power?”) _

Uryuu nods, licks his lips and “Orihime-san.”

She smiles, it’s cracked around the edges, “That’s better, thank you.”

Orihime bends down, kisses him sweetly before lifting up to unbutton his shirt with deft fingers. 

She marvels at the smooth expanse of pale skin revealed to her and he’s beautiful, a hidden masterpiece that is all her’s.

Warm palms lay flat against his torso, fingers brushing his pink nipples and she feels powerful, feels wanted under the rise of his chest. 

“Just like this,” Orihime murmurs, after placing a kiss to the center of his sternum, “I want it just like this.”

Uryuu helps Orihime undo the buttons of his trousers, she pushes his shirt off his shoulders as he shucks off his pants.

Orihime grabs his straining erection, watching under hooded eyes as he throws his head back—baring his neck to her, the ultimate sign of surrender. 

She strokes him with languid ease, using both hands as she twists and pulls at slick skin. 

“Tell me you want me” Orihime breathes, “Tell me, Ishida-kun.”

Uryuu braces himself on his elbows, strands of his inky blue hair falling into his face and he’s looking at her with Andromeda in his eyes and, “I want you, Orihime-san. I’ve always have but—“

Orihime catches his lips, tastes hesitation and let’s him taste her desperation, and “Please, Ishida-kun”

Uryuu touches the gentle swell of her cheek with gentle fingertips, and he knows that she’s too far gone (they both are, _they both are_ ). 

He nods, and Orihime gives a choked sigh of relief. 

She presses her forehead against his as she lowers herself onto him, and it feels like deliverance—it feels like more than she deserves. 

Orihime moans through the sweet stretch as she clenches around him. She looks down at Uryuu, at his clenched jaw and knitted brow and thinks he must look beautiful when he comes undone. 

And so she rocks against him, up and down—grinds her clit against his pelvic bone in a fluid dance. 

He grips her hips, helps her through the motion. She keens under his touch, she hopes there are bruises after. She will trace the shapes of his fingerprints and remember what happened here. 

Uryuu slides a hand up her side, mapping dark freckles, the dance of her ribcage, and the way her dusty nipple hardens under his touch. 

Orihime grabs his wandering hand, bringing it to her mouth so she can wrap her lips around his long fingers. 

Uryuu bites back a groan as she gives a hard suck before placing his hand against her mound, “Right there, right there”

And he’s never not obliged her. He rubs at her clit, and he’s close—he’s so close.

Orihime feels her second orgasm creep onto her, takes hold of her fast and overwhelms her. She rocks desperately against him, chasing her peak and _oh,_ it feels so good.

She keeps her eyes open, watching him watch her and it’s not long before he comes too.

Orihime is right: he is beautiful when he comes undone. 

She counts six constellations in his eyes.

. 

Orihime doesn’t cry after, doesn’t feel the heady swell of regret. 

She wonders if it makes her horrible.

Thinks, maybe, she’s always been horrible.

Nevertheless, she lies next to Uryuu. Smooths his hair against his temple, traces the sharp point of his nose, and the softness of his mouth.

Regret doesn’t live here, there is no room for it. 

Uryuu doesn’t ask if she’ll be back, or if she’ll tell her husband. 

He watches as she gets dressed, helps her zip up her dress and makes a promise to help mend the tricky zipper on it. 

Orihime kisses him again, and thanks him for showing her the stars. 

She had lived in the dark for a long time  now. 

She’d forgotten what they looked like. 

Orihime is glad, grateful that she got to see them once more. Thinks that she’d like to see them again. 

**Author's Note:**

> ro baby if ur reading this i’m sorry it’s so ugly i can’t 
> 
> (also! title comes from the song “love, comes and save me” by right away great captain. the band tells the story of a man whose wife cheated on him with his brother so he runs off to sea to be a sailor. i thought it was fitting bc of the adultery and all lmao)


End file.
